What If MrBlonde lived
by Blood Splattered Angel
Summary: What if Mr.Blonde lived? And what if the movie ends different? Read, and find out :. Reviews are welcome, so I know what I should work on, if I write a second fan fic.


What if Mr. Blonde lived and a different ending..

Author's note

I don't own Reservoir Dogs, so yeah wooh. This is also my first try for a fanfic so yeah, don't burn me.

-

We're seeing the beaten up cop in the chair, waiting, what Mr. Blonde is going to do, to him.

"Hey copper, how are you feeling, hahaha": Said Mr. Blonde.

"Shut up, you fucking monster, ugh, just...kill me, that's what you want:"The cop said."Oh no you will be in a world of pain before I kill you":Mr. Blonde said, looking evilly to the cop, while Mr. Orange has no clue what to do, his thoughts raging through his mind, not willing to blow his cover. He slowly takes his gun, aims, but then. "What the hell are you trying to do, KILL ME, YOU PIECE OF DOGSHIT":Mr. Blonde screams, he takes his gun, he's slightly a second faster and finishes Mr. Orange with a blast. "I never liked that bastard, he freaked me out":Mr. Blonde said.

"W..w...why did you do that":The cop said. "It was me or that piece of dogshit, he was clearly planning to shoot me, how dares he, only because he thought I'm going to kill you, now don't you sweat, I'm not going to kill you...yet:"Mr. Blonde said.

"Besides, I think he was a cop anyways, as the way he looked at you, boy, it was so fucking obvious, even a blind man could see that, hehehe:"said Mr. Blonde as he looks at the corpse of Mr. Orange, which is still a bit bleeding and Mr. Orange has a look of disbelieve on his dead face.

"Alright you just sit tight, and we wait for the rest of the bunch, I will just put the volume a bit higher of the radio, so I can dance on some tunes, and you can enjoy watching me dance, alright?":As Mr. Blonde said that, he walked to the radio turned up the volume and just danced a bit. Enjoying the freaked out expression on the cops face, he hears a car park and the rest of the bunch is here.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND HERE?!:"Mr. White yelled as he enters the room. "Uhm, a slight technical problem, turns out Mr. Orange is a copper well, I think he was a copper, and that piece of dogshit tried to kill me: "Mr. Blonde said.

"No, no, no that can't be fucking true, this doesn't happen, tell me I'm dreaming": Mr. White said.

"No pal, you're not dreaming, it was me or him. Can I wash my hands somewhere, I've got them covered in blood, and I don't want to make my clothing dirty":Mr. Blonde said.

"Yeah, in the back you can wash your hands, but what do we do with the cop? Huh huh, we got a dead Mr. Orange a shocked Mr. White and I am panicking. What should we do? Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!": Mr. Pink said. As Mr. Blonde walks away and go and washes his hands, he hums a tune.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! For fuck sake, you just killed one of ours":Mr. White says, still in disbelieve of what he is seeing. "For once, he was a fucking cop alright, if I didn't kill him, I would be stone cold dead, and we all might be dead in a few hours, cause he could've tipped off the cops. I guess they are waiting for Joe, so what we do is, we call off Joe and Nice guy Eddy, and get the fuck out of here":Mr. Blonde says as he dries his hands. "Hmm, yeah, yeah, I think that's a good plan, I know where the loot is, so if you follow me, get the loot and get the fuck out of here, before we're all killed": Mr. Pink said.

Mr. White is still in a shock, and then he snaps back to reality. "I trusted this guy, we all trusted this guy now he's dead, I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you, hahaha:"Mr. White said. As he walks off, he takes his phone and calls off Joe and Nice guy Eddy.

"So, we're good to go, Mr. Pink, would you please show us the loot, so we can go":Mr. White says.

"Yeah, sure, follow me":Mr. Pink says, as they walk outside, to the car, to gather the loot.

"Sooo, we're good to go? Yes? Alright let us get out of here":Mr. Blonde says.

As they walk to the cars, they all think: "what shall we do with the cop". They see Mr. White walk back, and a few seconds later they hear a bang, and Mr. White walks outside and walks back to the gang. "That's taken care of, we can go now":Mr. White says. "Wait, you went back inside, while we were here, not knowing what the hell got into you, and why the fuck you walked back. And you just killed the cop, I'm impressed":Mr.Blonde says.

"Yeah, I just don't like cops, they bring bad luck":Mr. White says, as they all go and get in the cars.

Once they are all in the cars, they leave and the end credits come in the screen.

-

That's the end of my fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed it, as much I enjoyed writing it.

I'm sorry if there are spelling errors, or other errors, I'm Dutch, not English, I try my best to make no mistakes, but hey, I'm human, I can make mistakes, and we can do so, as we like.


End file.
